Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an antenna device, and more particularly, to an antenna device that integrates an antenna module with a functional component module.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Wireless communication technologies have been widely used in various electronic products. For smartphones or tablet computers, a large number of wireless signal frequencies are used (i.e., a large number of frequency bands are covered), so a large number of antennas would have to be used in such an electronic product to transceive various wireless signals.
However, with the number of antennae, it becomes difficult to distribute the antennae within an electronic product. In particular, it is difficult to arrange the antennae inside the electronic product to obtain a desired efficiency and to prevent the antennae from occupying spaces of other electronic components/modules. In addition, these problems become more complex as the sizes of the electronic products decrease.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a solution of designing and arranging antennae with desired wireless communication frequencies in a limited and complex space within an electronic product.